sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucian "Beggy" Vonsworth
Lucian Vonsworth, also known by his nickname Beggy, is currently the head of Kolramas of the Cult of the Thuzadin. Previously an infiltration specialist working for SI:7, he was declared missing in action after a botched assault on ShadowFang Keep. He was not seen again untill some years later when the Lich King once again threatened life on Azeroth. Biography Early Life Beggy was raised in Stormwind for the first few years of his life. After its sacking at the hands of the orcs he was left orphaned and placed on one of the boats heading for Southshore. He grew up in Lorderon, as a beggar and a thief, earning his nickname "Beggy". With the rebuilding of Stormwind he returned home, still poor and without work, hoping to improve his fortunes. It was however, not to be. Still living life on the street corners one day he attempted to steal from the wrong person, which unbeknownst to him at the time would shape his future. Joining SI:7 At this stage he was in his mid-teens and on that day he attempted to steal from Pathonia Shaw, the leader of SI:7. She caught him, by pure luck, midact of pickpocketing her. Instead of handing him over to the guards, due to the skill he had shown in not alerting her to his presence, she offered him a place within SI:7. He trained and honed his skills in the organization for many years, becoming one of the elite, being well known for his assassaination style of throwing a single dagger to the throat, often from inordinate distances with pin point precision. Due to his stature within SI:7 he was selected with three others to assault ShadowFang Keep and bring Archmage Arugal to the leaders of the Alliance. For several months there had been whispers of creatures coming from the keep at night and slaughtering the few near by humans. A group was dispatched to ascertain this disturbance and, if Arugal was the cause of it, to bring him back to Stormwind alive. The group entered the keep without trouble using a drainage ditch leading from the sea into the courtyard. The group moved from the opening towards the interior of the keep, however the mission was not to be that simple, whilst moving to the interior Beggy caught a glimpse of something moving along the rooftops, seconds later and agonising scream was heard as one member of the group was cut nearly in two by, what could only be assumed at the time, as one of Arugal's creatures. Others descended upon the doomed man and began ripping his body apart. The three others fled inside the keep as dozens more of the beasts came down from the roof tops. The three fought valiantly against the unrelenting beasts as they moved higher into the keep, despite this however two more fell, leaving only Beggy approaching Arugals chambers. Wounded, weary and bloody he entered the chambers, the doors slamming shut behind him. Three days later a scout was sent to the keep to ascertain the fate of the assault team. The bodies of three members of the team were strung up along the entrance to the keep, disembowled and dismembered, however Beggy's was not among them. The Cult of the Thuzadin It is unknown what happened to Beggy after the events in the keep though several notable people had been killed in the years since his disapearance with his same trademark style. 4 years after the incident at the keep Beggy was once again seen on Azeroth, as an agent of the Lich King. He brought word to the Cult that he had been sent from Northrend to aid them in their upcoming battles with the Militia and Stormwind. He joined the Cult acting as a spy and assassin. During the assault on the Cathedral of Light Beggy was to far away and inlayed to deep to return in time for the battle. On his return he found out the cult had been severely weakened and scattered into hiding. It was at this time he was spoken to by the Lich King to find Antioch Wrymthorne and help rebuild the cult. Matters had become much too strained for the Cult to opperate efficiently and as the Cabal of Ruin once again reformed and its old master, Cassandrah Drixx resurfaced, Beggy joined its ranks, along with the remaining cultists and forumulated the rebirth of the Cult. During this period Beggy effectively worked as Antioch right hand man, gathering intelligence and seeking out items of power to help restore the Cult. Over several months and with a new force gathered, Antioch considered the Cabal's use fulfilled and, when the time was right the Cult concluded its betrayal, breaking away from the Cabal with a vast majority of its Acolytes, new souls to serve the Cult to which they returned. Shortly after this Beggy was promoted to Dark Overseer of the house of Kolrammas which focuses upon the arts of stealth, deception and infiltration. Their work within the Cult is centered around gathering information, observing their enemies from within and disposing of those who defy them from the shadows with silence. The Students of Kolrammas act as agents and assassins of the Cult, infiltrating organisations and destroying them from within. Personality and Appearance Personality Since his joining of the Cult Beggy has often been found to be extreamly ruthless, even to the point of killing those below him for compleate ineptitude. He deals with problems the best way he sees fit, applying different actions and words with cultists whilst wholely respecting the chain of command, never suffering those who break it. He is a very keen manipulator of people, being able to turn the most stalwart idealists to his way of thinking. He rarely is found rushing in to confrontations, instead choosing to wait and judge the situation developing before him before striking. Apperance Beggys casts a very dark and misterious figure to friend and foe alike. He is often drabbed in dark tones with very subtle hints of red. Always found wearing his trademark Dread Mask, Dagger housing shoulder pads and duel blades strapped to his back, he is often a very fear inducing sight to behold on the battlefield especialy among the rank and file. It is said that if he ever removes his mask during a battle that the very worst of his dark talents are about to be unleashed upon the unsuspecting victim. Fighting Style A vicious and cunning fighter, who is deadly with a throwing dagger, Beggy often like to begin his attack by striking from behind to wound the foe and give himself an advantage. When this is not possible or he is openly engaged he will open his attack by throwing a dagger at the opponant then closing the distance and striking pricisely at his foe. During battle he will fight using a varity of tricks and feigning attacks to give himself a better possition to strike from at the opponant. He will often strike with one of his blades in order to use that to distract the opponant, especialy those with a single blade, leaving them wide open for him to bring his second blade and deliver the telling strike